In Love
by beliPotterRadcliffe
Summary: Hi! Whats up! This is the first chapter of In love! I hope that u enjoyed. Well is about the welcome party, you have to see what is gonna happen there: fights with a ex-student and Seamus, Hermione and Ginny will be so drunk and Snape will do something.
1. Default Chapter

In love

_Introduction__:_

They not a kids not yet an adult. Just young people that live in that wonderful world call: adolescence.

In this world the heart is more strong than the reason; but is more fragile than the silent.

This is a love story: about The adolescence love: blind and overwhelmed, eternal love…

The love of the son that make a sacrifice for his family… the love teacher's for their  students… the love between a man and a woman.

"Hogwarts" is gonna be the scenary of "In love"; the real chronicle about a young group of adolescence that live in that stage; whit intensity, mistakes, fun, scared, and love.

They study, have a lot of fun, and a really good friends and bad companies, they going to learn the difference between dream and work for realize their dreams; between demand and win the respect; between promise and compromise; between desire and love; between to be an adolescence and be an adult.

Characters:

-Hermione Granger:  She is the faithful friend;  who everybody  can  confide in every moment. She is the conscience of the group, the alarm voice to everyone.

Hermione is wonderful, because she always says the truth and is able to says to her friends that they are doing something wrong.

She think that everyone have to collaborate for make a better world.

-Ginny Weasley: she is Romanesque, dream all the time whit find her blue prince. 

In the school is not a bad student but is not the best;  The only that she wants is find a boyfriend.

She wants to be a  famous photographer. 

Her life it was not easy, her mom suffer every moment and she feels bad for that; and her father dies.

Ginny is a good friend, faithful. Hermione is her best friend, she lovely like a sister.

She is a little rebel.

-Enrique Gonzales: His nickname is "Kike". Is a new student in "Hogwarts".

He is a valuable boy, funny, and so extrovert.

Is a typical adolescence that every moment think in sex. 

But is a boy who wants to be accept in this group.  Kike just want the love of Cho and for that, he will change his life for her.

-Ron Weasley: Ron is a good boy and is funny, but is so lazy.

Sometimes his friends do the things that he wants because he always convince the group of his crazy ideas.

Though he is poor, he never suffer for the money, he just wants to enjoy the life.

Is the leader of the boy group and every time he organize Quidicht games. 

-Harry Potter: Harry always have problems. He is brave and noble, is able to do anything for his friends.

 he have a stage of his life that he doesn't know what to do and the problems makes a part of his life.

At the start of the story, he is a part from a gang, whit Ron, Cho and Hugo. He is always between Hugo and Ron. He lets be influence for Hugo all the time. 

-Draco Malfoy: Draco is rebel, and problematic.  He is a Boy that always is worry for what people think about him.   

The priority to him is enjoy the life.

-Blanquita Beteta: She is the secretary of Dumbledore,  Blanquita is funny, She doesn't  have problems to say what she think and feel, is a woman that love the piece of gossip.

She always is thinking in her appearance  but really is a fat girl that every moment is eating, that is the  most fun in her personality. 

She too wants to find her blue prince.

-Ana María Sanchez: She is happy, is a woman that always say what she feel, is a great teacher that every moment cooperate whit the students.

The students find in her a big friend that could help in their problems in every time.

-Adriana: Is a sensitive woman, and very educated, her priority is the work, she always is worry for the people feelings and all the time help the students whit their problems.

She have a son, call: Alex, he has15 years old and Adriana doesn´t have time to be whit hem… his father  never be at home and for that reason Alex is so rebel.

She is divorce, and that makes a lot of problems in her house. 

-Hugo: In his house, he have much problems, whit his dad; but his mom always is there to protect him.

Is not a angel, he was in a prison.

His best friends are: Ron, Cho, And Harry.

-Daniela Jimenez: Is a new student in Hogwarts, Daniela is simple girl and so humble, she never think that is the best. 

All the time she is unnoticed.

She want to be like Cho Chang, and she start to imitate. 

Daniela wants to be a famous model ,although she knows that is difficult she going to fight for that. 

-Freddy Ordoñez:  New student. Freddy is so gossipy, every thing that the other students do, is a new gossip to tell. 

Is a typical boy of mummy and daddy, he is adopt but he doesn't  know that.

He is a defender for the girls. 

He too want to find his truth love. 

-Snape: Is a potions teacher in the school. He is so mediocre.

He have problems whit the others teachers all the time, he always is alone, he doesn´t have friends, he doesn´t need friends, he look for friends when he need something. 

He like the girls, and for that reason he like his job in the school, because always find the opportunity to take her. 

He work for live, and never wants to be the best teacher in the school.

-Douglas Cifontes: He is aggressive, male chauvinist, and so manipulate. Is young, and he think that the woman's needs someone that control her and there is "Douglas".

He is hot, and have the perfect smile, and that make that he find everything he want. 

Douglas have a great car.

He is a mechanic, the best in the city.

-Cho Chang: Is a problematic girl, in the last years she was a great student, beautiful, and whit her smile she did every thing, but now is totally different, now is just "The bad girl" is popular for that.

She don't practice the Quidicht anymore.

In her house have a lot of problems whit his dad because he is a alcoholic man, and always use the violence whit his family. Maybe for that Cho have that attitude. 

Cho all the time fight for the things that she wants. 

~*~*~*~

Author Notes: Hi There! ^^ well I make a lot of new characters, that going to create this fic. 

This is my first fic in English I whish that u enjoy it. 

I´m writing the first chapter… 

Thanks a lot!!! 

**Beli Potter Radcliffe** 


	2. First Chapter

In Love

By: Beli Potter de Radcliffe

Author notes: *Hi There!! Today I want to start whit this story, I hope that you have a lot of fun! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was in the big dining room, today was going to start a new year in the school.

-Good morning students! Before to have a breakfast I want that everyone know that we have new students this year and the Friday of night we are going to have a welcome party in Hogwarts. –Said Dumbledore, the director of the school, whit a big small in his face. To end his speech about welcome, the students for the first years have been select for the hat and the same thing will happen with the new students.

-Great! This is going to last a lot…and I am hungry –Said Ron, that never is going to change.

-I don't care about that, I am really worried because Harry is not here… where is he?

-Who Knows, and… didn't he come to the train?- Ask Ginny, the best friend of Hermione Granger.

-Don't say that please, in the train I thought that he was late, but now… or happen something or maybe he didn't come in…

-What do you mean?

-Well…you know, he didn't in to the school.

-What? –Ron was laughing

-I really don't understand the joke "Ronnie"-Said Hermione making fun –Harry was really distant of us the last days and his changing his personality, I don't know what happen

-Its true… since he meet that "disgusting group" 

-Hey! What sup… Don't call us like that, alright?

-I am sorry, but is the true, you guys are so lazy

-Hey, I don't want to listen a fight, please Don't!-Said Hermione worried

In the other side was Draco Malfoy talking with Slythering students, during the last year he did a friendship with Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, because his best friends: Crabbe and Goile, gone.

And the big voice of Dumbledore broke his conversation.

-The new students for the six year are: Enrique Gonzales –Everyone made a clap, all the girls was in shock, for his good-looking –Hugo Hernandez, Daniela Jimenez, and…Freddy Ordóñez. –The hat start to select all the new guys.

-Oh! He is so beautiful 

-¡Ginny!… Well you right 

-Hi! I am Enrique… -He said taking a sit, Ginny was in shock and she cant to answer.

-Hello! I am Hermione Granger ^^ can you present to me the other guys? Please 

-Of course! She is Daniela and Freddy 

-Hi! 

Three days after, everyone was waiting for the great party.

The students of Gryffindor, Slythering and Ravenclaw was taking the class of potions, with Snape.

-Today we are going to study the page 344 for the book "lively potion" , You are going to study this in pairs that I am going to say in a minute! –Said Snape, a man that in 30 years of his life never has a placer, he just do the things because he has to, and he enjoy his life with the suffer of the other person.

-Oh my god! I am sixteen years old, why I can choose my pair?

-I will do anything for that Draco will be my pair –Said Cho Chan, in the last year she found a fame that everyone call her " The Bad girl", she don't has a friend, just Ron and Harry, and the girls talking with her a little.

Snape start to say the pairs

-Jimenez with Ordóñez, Granger with Malfoy, Chan with longbottom…

-I Hate her! She is so stupid… Ush! I have to working with this idiot!

-relax! –Said the girl in the other side.

-Shut up! –Screaming  She took her books and took the sit with Neville.

-Hi Draco! –Said Hermione –Is great that we working together… right? 

-Hi Herms! Yes! Is great to be with you.

-Yes ^^

Cho and Neville took a sit behind Hermione and Draco, because Cho wanted to listen the conversation. 

-He…He…Hey…

-Ush! What do you want?

-Why…Why we are so close to them? 

-What is your problem? Shut up!… You only have to close your mouth and start to do the work, alright? Is that difficult to you? God!

-Sorry… but do you going to help me? 

-What? I am not going to work with you! Now please SHUT UP! I really want to listen

-Hermis do you want to be my pair in the party?

-Of course! It will be great!

-jackass… you will see, I am going to enjoy the party, I will give you a pretty present honey…  -Said Cho thinking about the surprise that she will give to Hermione.

In the end of the class, everyone give the work to the teacher. Snape scold Hermione because her work was very very bad.

-Granger, you have to come in the afternoon to practice this new subject… 

-But, Draco work with me, why he don't have to do it? 

-I know that he understand, if you don't come, I will give you a "f", take care

-yes, right –Hermione went out and Snape smiled.

-You will be the next, Granger, you will be the next…-said Snape

Every students from all houses was in the common room. Hermione and Ginny was talking.

-I really can't to understand how Harry change so fast. Since fall in love to Cho we lost him. When she broke up with him he change a lot, and now Cho is his best friend. 

-yes, and look your brother, we lost him too. We don't have a group anymore, well just you, me, and… Draco. Hey I forgot to told you that, Draco is going to be my pair in the party.

-Great! Do you like him right? 

-well, yea, but shut up 

-all right ^^, I will go with Enrique 

-Great!

Ron, Cho and Hugo: slythering student, was in the common room too. The girl was talking about the surprise of Hermione.

-But, I am not sure… what will happen if all the people discover that we did it?

-are you a girl or a little girl? 

-No, Cho, it just that I am scared, just three young people that can die 

-¬¬… Ron, Harry is going to help.

-really? That is going to be difficult, because he didn't in to the school.

-he has to come with us, because I have to show her who I am and what I can do

-to Harry?

-OH MY GOOOD!!!!! To Hermione

-sorry, here is a good question, how we are going to go out from here?

-Here is a good answer, can you remember that  in the six year we can to go out whatever we want? Can you? 

-Oh yes! That is true 

-You think?

-I am sorry 

Snape was in the room where he teach potions looking to the clock, waiting for Hermione Granger, his new victim.

He was writing a report, and thinking about her, thinking about her beautiful hair, her eyes, just wishing her.

In the last years, Snape change a lot, before he was a good teacher that just teach to his student the potions, but now he just is a evil teacher, not from the evil world, just for his bad intention with all the pretty girls.

His intention with Hermione isn't it good. The work of Draco and Hermione was really good, and he know it, he just want to be with her alone and do the thing that he want.

That was the perfect moment.

He watched to the clock, that said: 12:00pm, he closed the book where he was writing and went out of the room, closing the door and making a little smile.

In the big dinning room he trop with Granger.

-I am sorry o

-Granger I hope that you don't forget what do you have to do after lunch.

-Yes teacher.

-And don't say anything about the opportunity that I am giving to you, ok?

-ok

Snape saw her and went to the teacher table, where he did a good conversation with Francisco. The new charm teacher.

Dumbledore start to serve the food to all tables, and the students of all houses start to eat.

Hermione took a sit close by Ginny, her best friend. She was a little nervous and Ginny noted it and she really wanted to know what was happen, but for the first time in all her life she knew that Hermione was hiding something.

-Maybe is not so important, but I want to know what happen, why she don't want to come with me to see the dress for the party after lunch? I don't understand -thought Ginny so confuse.

-Good Lunch! 

In that moment, Ron with Cho and Hugo,came in to the dinning room. When Ginny saw him she was in shock. 

-What hell do you did to your hair Ron? –Ask Hermione screaming. All the students turn around to saw what was happen.

-I just paint it of green. Isn't it great? –Said looking at a small mirror.

-What the matter with you? I can't understand how you and Harry change a lot in a few moment. 

-The life is a surprise, for all the stupid in this world. –Said Cho.

-Good lunch Cho! 

When everybody finish the lunch, Ginny said "good bye" to Hermione. She took her books and went to the room of potions. There was Snape looking to the clock.

-Good afternoon teacher! –Said Hermione, and put her books on the table. in the room wasn't anybody.

-Good afternoon.  –The teacher put on the same table his magic wand and some grass.-Take your magic wand please. –He closed by her and took her hands to realize the potion with her. Hermione was so nervous, never in all her life was happen that, she didn't know what to do. She just kept the silent because she was afraid for her mark.-Are you nervous?  -He took her face and asked.

-eh… eh… No! I am not nervous… can we continue? Today is the party and I have to chose my dress. 

-I don't care about that

-I am sorry. –After this, she start with the work. This was the perfect moment to Snape, when he was going to do it, Draco  came in to the room. The teacher so angry asked why he was in the room.

-I am sorry teacher. –Said Draco looking to Hermione so surprise. –I lost my magic wand and I am sure that I left it here, can I looking for her? –Snape said "yes". He look to the clock. He was so nervous. 

-What was happen if Draco didn't come here, and was Dumbledore? What was happen if he come so much late? -Thought Snape.

-Here is! I knew it! Thanks so much teacher. –Said Draco. –see you Granger. 

-Bye! –Said Hermione smiling. 

After an hour. She finished the work. She gave it to the teacher. He looked and put in his folder and "A".

She took his books and went to her room to chose the dress because in a few hours the party was going to start.

Cho, Ron and Hugo went out of the school. They went to the Harry house. When finally was in privet drive, they came in to Harry's room for the little window. Harry was watching the television. 

-What up? –Harry said to his best friend. 

-Everything is great! –said Ron. –Hey! Why do you didn't in to the school? 

-Well I don't need to study. Study is a crab! 

-I'm ok with you. –Said Hugo.

-Its true, but I have to go… 

-Well, well, we're not here to talk about that, guys. Harry we need you. Today is the welcome party in Hogwarts. 

-And? 

-I need to give to Granger a great surprise. We need your help. –Cho start to tell him what did she plan. 

Hermione and Ginny was very happy looking to all the dresses that they can choose. 

-Which is the best to me? The black one or the pink one. –Said Hermione to her best friend, looking to the mirror.

-I like the pink one. And… which is the best to me? The green one or the blue one? 

-The green one. I love it!

-How do you go girls? –Said Monica. A gryffindor girl.

-great!

In the teacher's room. Francisco the new teacher of warm was talking with Adriana. Adriana is not a teacher, she is a guidance for all the students. In the six years and seven years, Adriana help to everyone with every problem. 

She has a brown hair and brown eyes.

-How was the class with the Hufflepuf? –Asked Adriana.

-It was great! They are a good guys. Do you go to the welcome party tonight? 

-Yeah! It will be fun! And… you?

-Of course! 

-Do you have a pair to the party?

-No, you?

-Me neither.

-Do you want to come with me? 

-Ok! 

The party will be start In thirty minutes. Hermione downed to the party room and came in to the girl bathroom. When she came in to the bathroom, somebody took her for her arms and two other ones was destroying her beautiful dress. She never saw who did it because they had covered their face and everyone had black clothes. She can't scream, she can't think, she was very nervous.

In that moment, Cho came in to the girl bathroom.

-How was the surprise baby girl? Now Draco is going to be surprise too, but no for your beautiful face and beautiful dress, is going to be surprise for your suck image. Poor Draco, He has the worse pair. He is so handsome and you… you are… Look! I don't have words for you! Oh my god!  

-You are… -Said Hermione crying. She went out for the bathroom, waited for few minutes and came in to the bathroom again. –I just want to know, who they are? Please

-Oh! I know, I know, you just want to know if someone of they is your friend "Harry Potter" right? 

-No, no!… it can't to be Harry because he didn't…

-Ok… you are saying that can't to be Harry , but you are so wrong my lady… -She took his mask. 

-Well, Harry and Ron, I just have to tell you that, this is the end for our "friendly", and I will have forever a little memory of you… I will remember that you guys are a CRAB! 

-Hermio… -She went out of the bathroom so sad and so angry. 

Hermione was walking in the common room. She took a sit there. She was thinking that she won't go to the welcome party. She looked the clock. The party started. She didn't want to left Draco alone in the party but what she can do? 

In that moment Francisco and Adriana was going to the party. They found Hermione sat in the common room alone. Hermione was crying, when she looked to the teachers stopped  to crying and put her head down.

-What's wrong? 

-It just that… 

-what's happen to you? look your dress.

-Nothing!… it just that… when I came in to the bathroom… -Hermione was going to tell everything, but she thought: I shouldn't tell them, it will be worse - I slip and look what happen. 

-But relax, you have to go to the party, lets go to change your dress. –Adriana knew that Hermione was lying but she didn't tell anything to help her. 

In the party room was all the guys. Draco was sat in the table waiting for Hermione and Ginny was dancing with Enrique. 

A few minutes later came in "Cho Chan" with her group. Everyone looks so good, with elegant dresses. Cho was wearing a wide pants with a flannel top. She looked to Draco and took a sit with him.

-Good night Chan 

-Good night Draco,  do you want to dance with me baby? 

-I am waiting for someone, sorry 

-Hahaha… you are waiting for the stupid of Granger, she is not going to come 

-Why do you say that? 

-because I heard her saying  to Ginny that she never wanted to be your pair that you suck. 

In that moment Hermione came in to the party room. She was wearing a beautiful black dress. Draco watched her and left Cho alone. 

-Ush! I hate you granger! 

-Hermione you are so, so beautiful 

-Thanks!… do you want to dance with me? 

-It will be a placer! 

Snape watch her too and didn't stop to do it. After a long time, they took a sit with Ginny and Enrique. 

-Do you want some drinks? –Asked Enrique so Happy 

-Of course, I am going to help you with that –Said Draco. 

-Hey! You have a boyfriend… You have a boyfriend –Sang Hermione to her best friend –are you going to kiss him? 

-Herms! Shut up! –Said Ginny. Enrique and Draco came to the table and everyone start to drink.

-Thanks!

Hermione was drunk. Adriana looked her in all the party, and was so in shock. She never thought that Hermione will do that. Generally the adolescence guys drank a lot or took drugs when have many problems. 

In the magic world they have the same problems with the alcohol and drugs than in the muggle world.

Ginny was drunk too. The party was so fire that the people don't know what's was happening. Adriana didn't was worried for granger anymore, she was dancing a lot with Francisco.  But in the party was some person that was looking to Hermione all the time, that was: Severus Snape. 

Ginny went to dance with Enrique, Draco was not there in the party, anybody knows where did he goes and Hermione was so drunk that she went out to the party dancing alone. 

She was in the Hogwarts lake. The potions teachers went out to the party too, he was fallowing her. 

-¡Granger! –The girl turn around and saw him. She put her hands in his shoulders and Snape thought: This is my opportunity 

-teacher… I am suck in potions and I don't care hahaha 

-Shut up! –He put her in the floor and start to kiss her and touch her.

In the party room, Cho left that Harry came in to the party. Which made a problem because Gryffindor was so angry with him. Seamus Finnigan hit him and Harry hit him back. They made a fight in the party.

Francisco tried to stop the fight but Ron took him for his shoulders with a big smile because he loved the fights. 

Adriana stopped the fight with affection and respect. 

-Alright, I am sorry. –Said Harry to Seamus. 

-Yeah, me too.

Harry, Cho, Ron and Hugo went out to the party.

In the lake was Snape with Hermione. He did the things he wanted for long time. She was crying a lot. She was so drunk but she knows what was happen. Snape ran away, he left her alone in the lake with a broke dress.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**Author notes:**_Hi! What's up!? Do you like it? Please give me a review! ._

_Is so strange that a teacher like Snape did something like that right? Well do you want to know what will happen with Hermione? You have to wait for the other chapter! _

_I hope that you enjoyed this. Thanks a lot for read it. _

_Kisses! ^^ _

_* Beli* _


End file.
